After the Beatdown
by WynnerBug
Summary: After Mickey comes out and he beats up Terry. I made Mickey a little softer, He's still " Southside for Life!" just softer. RATE, COMMENT, LOVE. FAVORITE, FOLLOW!


_**After The Beat Down**_

 _ **A "Shameless" Fanfic**_

 _ **Galavitch Forever**_

 _ **By, Chelsea Wynne**_

Hello Shameless Fans! First, I want to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Chelsea Wynne, I grew up and Still live in British Columbia the area I live in is called the "Cariboo" My town was severaly affected by the wild fires that ripped though so much of British Columbia last summer. So I read a lot of Fanfiction while on evacuation In Prince George, BC for a week and a half. PLEASE be kind about my writing! I am in the middle of upgrading my English and am about to start my first year of University in my home town. So, I will probably do a lot of "One Shots" I believe that's what they are called? Help me with the terms if you like. So to explain this story.

I have always wanted Mickey to be more affectionate, since I believe he has that side in his personality and not because he's a bottom. I saw it come out a few times in the show. I know that Nole Fisher (Mickey Milkovitch) wanted to move on after the 7th season but like I said I was truly gutted at how they left Galavitch, Trevor was great but yeah…

Don't worry Mickey's still a tough Southsider! Haha!

SO! This takes place after Mickey and Ian beat up Terry Milkovitch. They are about to go home

I hope you enjoy, follow, and review! PLEASE BE KIND!

Love Always Wynner61 3

I stared at my boyfriend, he looked like he had just survived a slasher film. Mickey was all cut up, worse then I was, my ribs hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing a little tape could fix. Just then My heart swelled with pride and I found myself smiling at him. "What the Fuck are you looking at Gallager?!" Mickey said to me in alarm, pulling me out of my trance. I shook my head to clear my mind. "Why did you decide to do it Mick? Why now?" Mickey sighed, he was quite for a moment, then he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, right in to my seafoam green eyes. "I couldn't loose you again Ian, I couldn't take the pain again. The first time you left home? Jesus… I found one of your shirts while I was drunk I tripped over it and fell to the floor, I happened to be naked, I held your shirt, curled up into a ball and just cried. I cried like I've never cried before. The last time I cried that much was my Mom's funeral when I was sixteen years old. Svet found me the next morning, still clutching your shirt. Then I told her I really did love you but would stay married to her so she and Yev could remain in the country. I couldn't let her go back to Russia, and I had finally learned to love my son. She understood and thanked me for letting her stay. That was it. That was the moment I knew I couldn't live with out you Ian Gallager." I was stunned speechless, I stared at Mickey, shocked into silence. "I just poured my heart out to you Fire crotch, and all you can do is gawk at me? Fuck this shit." He turned and walked down the street. It was then that I snapped out of it. I ran after him, catching him just as he was about to turn the corner on the end of the block. I grabbed him around the waist and spun him into me, he twisted with a grunt. I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him with everything I had, it was all lips, tongue, teeth, and the iron taste of drying blood. When we finally broke apart we were breathless and we could feel each others shafts hardening in our jeans. Mickey smiled like a Cheshire cat, he looked at me as if he was trying to freeze this moment in time to remember it forever. "Come on Ian lets go home… I need you inside me." He whispered into my ear, I shivered in anticipation and agreed silently. He laced his fingers in mine and we walked in silence to his house.

Mickey POV:

We burst through the door wrapped in each others arms, I barley had time to kick the front door shut and secure the deadbolt before Ian had his hands in my jeans. I let out a loud moan, grateful there was no one else home. I started working on Ian's pants, as soon as I grabbed his shaft he let out the most beautiful cry of need I had ever heard. We shucked off our jeans and threw our shirts on the ground, we stopped for a moment just to drink each other in in all our glory. Ian's skin was pearlescent in the moonlight streaming in from the window, I looked up his body slowly. I couldn't believe he had waited this long for me to come out of the closet. I couldn't believe this beautiful red head was all mine. I lingered a moment longer on his cock, there was a dribble of precum on the end, my mouth watered, when I got to his eyes, I saw fire in the look he was giving my body. His green irises almost swallowed up only showing slight green rims, the rest of his eyes were black pools of lust and desire. We were on each other in the next breath, I stumbled over our discarded clothing trying to get to him. He caught me and in one fluid motion lifted me so my legs we wrapped around his hips, we groaned in unison when our cocks touched. I let him carry me like that to our room. Grinding our cocks together until he was begging me to stop otherwise he was going to cum right then. We collapsed onto the bed with me underneath Ian, I had to stop him as he ascended towards my cock licking his was down my stomach. "Wait, wait, Ian stop uhhh… please just wait." Ian looked up bewildered. "What why? Do you regret it? Regret me?" Ian said sadness in his voice. "What? How could you say that? Ian it was my choice to come out tonight, my choice to put and end to the fag bashing I was getting from Terry, I hope he's on his way back to prison, hell I'll testify against him say it was a hate crime! Maybe he will get sent to super max! Far away from here." Ian I could NEVER regret you, I just… ugh… damit, I want you to go slow, I want…" Mickey choked on his next words." "You want me to make love to you?..." Ian finished his sentence tentively. "God yes… please Ian." Mickey swallowed so he could clearly state his next words. He kissed Ian pouring his whole heart into the kiss. "Yes, make love to me please." Mickey finished his gaze hopefully searching Ian's eyes for the answer to his question. "Yes." Ian smiled, his smile lighting up his green eyes and making Mickey gasp. "The answer is always yes… I love you Mikalio Milkovitch, I always have, and I always will." Ian choked on a sob on his final words. "I love you too Ian Gallager, I have never stopped and never will." Mickey said reaching up and kissing Ian slowly. The kiss built up nice and slow, they put all the emotions they had for each other into the kiss. Finally Ian grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand. He looked at Mickey wordlessly communicating what he wanted to do what he needed to do. Mickey nodded, beyond words at that point. They never slept together without condoms now. They wanted to be in one another's lives for as long as possible. Ian slipped the condom on as Mickey watched lust burning deep in his belly and in his eyes. He put lots of lube on the condom slowly rubbing his cock up and down. "Jesus firecrotch, you sure love your own dick, get over here and eat my ass, bitch." Mickey said impatiently. Ian let out a bark of laughter happy to see that Mickey still had a lot of his southside in him and hadn't go soft on him. Ian lubed up two fingers then bent down, he teased Mickey licking from the top of his ass to the bottom, inching closer and closer to his rim as he licked. When Mickey started rutting against the pillow that he had shoved under himself for a better angel, Ian dove his tongue into the burnets ass. Mickey let out a strangled cry, Ian started playing with his balls as he fucked his ass with his tongue. He used his spit to lube up Mickey's ass, He prepared and stretched him a lot longer then he usually did. He fucked him with his fingers until Mickey let out a desperate moan. "Now, Ian, now… I NEED you." Mickey almost sobbed. Ian lubed up Mickey's ass and put some more on his own cock, knowing that the messier it was the better it would be. He was about to enter Mickey from behind when he stopped him with a hand on his wrist. He made Ian lie down on the bed and Mickey climbed on top of him, he kissed him passionately, then Mickey reach behind making Ian spread his ass cheeks, and grabbed Ian's shaft, he tugged it a few times harshly, and Ian squirmed, then he slowly lowered himself on to Ian's weeping member, The two men's eyes were locked as Mickey did this. They both moaned. Then Mickey sat up after giving his boyfriend a passionate kiss. He road Ian nice and slow, while Ian played with his nipples. The room smelled of sex, sweat and the flare of testosterone. Mickey road Ian until he was so close he though he was going to cum all over Ian chest. Still slow and sloppy. He started circling his hips, that was when Ian lost it. He lifted Mickey then he 69'd him panting that he needed Mickey to finish in his mouth. Mickey was a smart man and put his head the opposite direction of Ian's, ripping off the condom. They both moaned as there mouths met each others cocks, It wasn't more then a few pulls and Mickey knew Ian was close. So he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Ian's cock to the hilt, his red bush tickling Mickey's nostrils, the musky scent evading his senses. Mickey tightened his throat muscles, to make his mouth like a flexing asshole, Ian did the same thing to Mickey they came at the same time hard in each others mouths, swallowing every last drop, sucking until they were softening so that the orgasms could last as long as possible. They lay the way they fell for a few minutes, absolutely spent. Until Ian started sucking Mickey's toes, something Mickey would NEVER admit he loved. Mickey laughed softly and crawled up to Ian, cuddling into his chest and smelling the scent of sex on him. "Goddamn Gallager that was amazing, but tomorrow you better fuck me until I scream." Mickey said kissing his lover hard. Mickey's cock started to take notice, he looked at it almost shocked. Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey. "Well it's 4am Mick so it already is tomorrow." Ian said as he flipped Mickey onto his stomach and shoved his knees up on the bed so his ass was high in the air, Mickey let out a cry as Ian slammed his already hard cock into his waiting asshole.

There second round was fast, hard, and they both had long scratches on there backs and half moon cuts and bruises on there hips the next day. Mickey was up first with a madding piss boner, he went to the washroom, and as he washed his hands he looked at himself in the mirror. His neck was covered in hickeys, and he smiled. He didn't feel different, didn't look any different; but Mickey knew one major change had happened last night. Mickey Milkovitch had admitted he was gay, to a bar full of people, and he had survived, there was no witch hunt at his door, no Terry charging into the house with and AK-47, Nothing hand happened. So Mickey dried his hands and went back to bed kissing the back of Ian's neck, he had the best sleep of his life that night, and all the nights after, because he was finally free.


End file.
